The Death God and the Philosopher's Stone
by LightDeprivedFemale
Summary: Slightly AU. Eleven years ago Voldemort was defeated by the Boy-Who-Lived. Now he's back for revenge. Will he take the stone to grant himself immortality? Or will Harry and his friends put a stop to his evil schemes? But just who is that mysterious exchange student that goes by the name Kidd D'Aeth?
1. Prolouge

_**Prologue**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Soul Eater or Harry Potter!

* * *

It was yet another night in Death City, Nevada, USA in the year 1991. In the dome-shaped room with a domed ceiling that had a bright blue sky full with clouds that floated around, in front of a tall mirror on the large round platform; the tall, dark, cloaked being known as Death was stumped. It has been 11 years since the apparent defeat of Voldemort. By a babe nonetheless! What was its name again? Larry Otter? No, that wasn't right. If he remembered correctly, it was something along the lines of 'Hairy'. That's it! Harry Potter! It was common knowledge that no one could survive the killing curse. It had to be some sort of rebound. Death paced back and forth; lost in thought. The accursed wizard had split his soul into 7 pieces. It was entirely possible that if the curse rebounded, it could have split his soul another time; since he is currently unable to die. The Boy-Who-Lived was going to attend Hogwarts this year. He needed to have someone shadow the boy. But who to send? The faculty may already be filled at this point. Death briefly pondered sending a student but quickly dismissed that thought. The mission was too dangerous. An imaginary lightbulb went off in his head as he perked up. He zoomed over to his son who was on the large round platform of the Death Room, trying to build a symmetrical castle out of Legos. "Hey, Kiddo!" He exclaimed, cheerfully.

Kid looked up, noticing his overexcited father. "Yes, father?"

"How do you feel about attending Hogwarts?"

"What's Hogwarts?" The little boy frowned, his eyebrows furrowing.

Death raised one of his huge block-like fingers, pointing it upwards as he explained – though rather vaguely, "Hogwarts is a school of witchcraft and wizardry."

Kid blinked owlishly. "Father, then doesn't the school house witches? If I remember correctly, you told me that witches cause nothing but destruction. Which is why you use their souls to create Death Scythes."

"Well, Kiddo, I'm glad you asked! These magical people are _way_ different than the witches you're used to. For instance, there can be both males and females. And their souls are identical to humans."

"So, they're more identical to humans than witches?" Kid resisted the urge to tilt his head, it would make him immensely asymmetrical.

"That is correct!" Death bounced.

"What is the purpose of sending me there?"

"Well, I need you to watch over someone for me. His name is Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter?"

"Yes, Kiddo! So, do you accept?"

"If it's what you wish me to do, father. Then I accept." Kid said, having an intense desire to prove himself to Death.

"Great! Now let me see where I put that registration form…" He moved over to where a cluster of papers littered the platform.

Kid waited patiently while his father threw papers left and right. After a few minutes of this, Death found the desired parchment. "Aha! Found it!" He exclaimed, cheerfully.

He then grabbed a pen that was among the papers, uncapped it and began reading:

" _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDY_

" _REGISTRATION FORM_

" _Child's name."_

"We definitely can't use your real name, so how about Kidd D'Aeth?" He suggested.

"Isn't it a little too similar to my actual name?" Kid pointed out.

"Nonsense! It's perfect! No one will know the difference! Date of birth…October 31st, 1980!" He quickly moved on, effectively preventing the boy from protesting.

"Gender… Male, of course! City… Can't do Death City so Las Vegas it is!"

Death paused suddenly, before slowly turning to face Kid. "Kiddo?"

"Yes…?" He replied, warily.

"What should my name be?"

"Oh! Uh, how about Samael?"

"Samael…I like it!" He scribbled down the answer on the line.

"Date of birth… I don't remember."

"Father…"

"Oh, right! If I'm a human father of an eleven-year-old, I need a perfectly reasonable age! How about twenty-nine? That means I would be eighteen when you were born!"

"Sure." Was Kid's blunt response.

"Mother's name… You don't have one." He scratched out all the information regarding the mother.

The finished form looked neat at the top, but the bottom was smeared with ink, looking as if someone dipped the page into a pool of it. "All done!"

He folded the paper and slid it into an envelope titled:

" _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDY_

" _STUDENT REGISTRAION FORM_

" _SAMAEL D'AETH."_

Death handed it over to a nearby bat that was perched on top of the tall mirror. It emitted a chattering sound as it clasped the envelope in its claws. It took off, flying through the open window.

* * *

 **(A/N:** So, that's the prologue! I was inspired by Eleos Argentum's "The Grim Reaper and the Sorcery School." I apologize if it's a little similar in this part but it's going to be vastly different soon. I just didn't know how else to do the registration form! You should all check out his story though, it's pretty awesome!


	2. Prolouge part 2

_**Prologue part 2**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Soul Eater or Harry Potter!

* * *

It was in the afternoon when Dumbledore found a bat perched on his desk. He was perplexed as to who would use a bat as a postal worker. Cautiously, he approached the bat. It stared up at him with an expression of irritation. He detached the parchment from its claws and read the contents. How odd. Hogwarts never had any international students as those places had their own schools. And of all times, the year when the Boy-Who-Lived was going to start attending. His eyes widened when he found all the information regarding the mother crossed out. It was to the point where the specific section of the parchment was entirely black. It was most likely intentional. He never heard of 'D'Aeth'. If you arranged the letters and took out the apostrophe, it spelt 'Death'. Might be a coincidence. Maybe not. Many families had weird names. He'll let this 'Kidd D'Aeth' attend Hogwarts. However, he was going to keep a very close eye on him **.**

* * *

 **(A/N:** I'm looking for beta readers! Send me a PM if you'd like to beta read this story!


End file.
